Childhood Love
by inukawaii
Summary: 3years ago she was saved by a certain hanyou.Now when they meet again they fall in love but what happens when you have a murderer after your tail for something you didn't even do? first fanfic so...REVIEW plz!
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. Rumiko Takahashi does but if I could I would do anything to own it.

**Summary:** (First Time) She was saved 3years ago by a hanyou by a certain hanyou.They meet again but can love spark or become enemies?What happens when you have a jealous miko and wolf on your tail?And a KILLER?

'Thought' " Talking"

**3 Years Ago**

"_Hey beautiful wanna go across the street and do something." "Why don't you go, and fuck yourself." "Why you bitch. You'll get it now." _

_He grabbed Kagome's arm and was about to slap her when he was pulled back._

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size, _(I know it's cliché but…)_ like me."_

_Kagome saw a tall boy with silver hair and dog ears on top._

"_Look here buddy. What I do is none of your business." _

"_Normally yes, but you were gonna attack her (pointing at Kagome) near _MY_ tree. Then it becomes _MY_ business."_

"_That tree isn't yours and-_

"_Shut Up._

"_Wha-" _

BAM. _Inuyasha punched him in the gut. Then he grabbed the man by the arm and flung him into the tree._

_Walks over to Kagome. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_Inuyasha looked at the girl for the first time. She had raven hair up to her elbows and beautiful blue/grey eyes._

"_Thanks for saving me back there." _

_She noticed he had hypnotic amber eyes._

"_No problem."_

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."_

"_Inuyasha Takahashi. You live near here?"_

"_No I live at Kyoto."_

"_What're you doing in Tokyo then?"_

"_Visiting my mom. My parents –"_

"_It's okay, I don't need to know. My parents passed away when I was about three."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be. They lived a happy life." 'So I've been told.'_

"_Anyways, how old are you?"_

"_15, you?" _

"_Same here."_

_They talked about what they liked and disliked until they had to leave._

"_Well bye Inuyasha, hope to see you again."_

"_Yeah bye."_

'_why am I hoping I really _DO _see her/he again." Both thought._

This is my first fanfic so yea...if you people have anything 2 say whether it's a advice/burn/complement i wanna hear it. so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. Rumiko Takahashi does. I wish I did though.

"So Inuyasha is it true?

Sigh, "What do you want Miroku?" Knowing what he was going to ask.

"Did you break up with Kikyo?"

"Yeah, she cheated on me with Toya, said Inuyasha looking sad and depressed"

"Sorry to hear it." Feeling sorry for his friend knowing that he was pretty into his now ex-girlfriend

"I guess it was bound to happen. She was always flirting with other guys. But I was just so stupid to actually believe this could last."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. She's not worth it

Walking down the hall and it was silent until

"Why hello lady Sango. Pleasure seeing you again.

RUB RUB RUB "If you still want your hand move it right NOW!" "hehehe"

"So Inuyasha, you broke with Kikyo? I'm so sorry but she WAS annoying."

"Why does everyone know! Can't a guy break up with someone without everyone knowing!"

"Calm down Inuyasha but you did break up with the most popular girl in high school. And-"

BLING BLING "Let's go before we're late for class AGAIN." "Keh."

As he was leaving he saw a girl with blue/grey eyes. 'Could it be?'

"Kagome wake up dear."

"Huh?"

"It's 20 minutes before school starts. Get up."

"20 MINUTES!MOM!IT'S SO LATE!"

Running around her room finding clothes, she rushed into her restroom brushed her teeth washed her face and got dressed.

Rushing down the stairs with a jean skirt , a black halter with a jean jacket.

"Bye mom see you after school."

"Bye dear."

As she reached school is was at her locker putting her books away when she saw a boy staring at her with dog ears on top of his head.

'Just my imagination. Gotta be.'

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she moved from Kyoto."

Hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha's head popped up.

'No way. It can't be her after all these years'

Everyone was staring at her besides this boy with silver hair.

'Can it be?'

Looking down she saw those same amber eyes and gasped "Inuyasha?"

"Excuse, what did you say?" "Oh, nothing."

"Well go sit next to…Sango Taji. Raise your hand Sango." She sat in front of Inuyasha and she would sit on the left of her.

As Kagome was going to her seat she smiled at Inuyasha who surprisingly smiled back.

Kikyo was glaring daggers at Kagome's back.

'That girl thinks that she can take away my Inu-baby away from me. HAH. I'll show her. No one takes away things that belongs to me.'

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	3. Saved Again

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. : (

BLING BLING

"Hey Kagome wait up." "Huh?" "I'm Sango as you know. That's Miroku over there." Pointing to her left. "And you know Inuyasha." To her right.

"What do you have next?" "Um…P.E. Then Math, lunch, music, history, and…English."

"You have the first, second, lunch, and fifth with Miroku and me. And everything besides music with Inuyasha."

"Awesome. Um…Sango can you walk me to P.E.?" "Oh, sure."

"Lady Kagome" said Miroku kneeling on one knee. "Huh?" "Will you bear my child?" "Nani?"

RUB RUB "PERVERT!" SLAP

"Look at the birdies. Tweet Tweet." BOOM Miroku goes unconscious.

"You got some strength there wench."

"Thanks. Wait. What'd you call me?"

"You deaf? W-E-N-C-H, wench."

"You bastard. I shou-"

Dragging Kagome " Come on Kags. Gotta show you where the P.E. area is."

"Let go Sango. Let me get him. Please one punch."

Yelling to Inuyasha "Get Miroku Inuyasha."

"Keh. Stupid wench. Wake up Miroku."

"Mommy?"

"I ain't your mommy. Get up NOW." Said Inuyasha growling.

Popping up, "Why hello Inuyasha."

Mumbling under his breath, "Stupid houshi."

In the Shadows

"Ginta, do you see what I see?" said Kouga

"Um…the new girl with Sango?"

"Yeah, but she's about to become my woman."

"Um…boss I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that?" said Kouga raising an eyebrow

"Well…what about Ayame and-"

"Ayame! She's old news. End of discussion, the new girls mine." 'Nothing will stop me.'

"I'll be there Sango." "Okay, but hurry up." "Okay."

"Why hello there beautiful." Said Kouga, stepping out of the shadows

Hearing this Kagome froze, remembering the incident that happened three years ago. Not hearing a response, Kouga went and grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against him. She was brought back to reality.

"What're you doing! Let me go!"

Whispering in her ear. "Your mine."

He pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck.

"Stop! Help, Help, someone, anyone! Help!"

"No one can hear you. You're ALL mine." Said Kouga, tearing a bit of her shirt.

"Let her go!" "Oh if it isn't Inuyasha Takahashi. Why don't you go away." "I SAID let her go!" "Or what?" " This."

Inuyasha kneed Kouga in the stomach and Kouga cried out in pain.

"Fuckin dog turd. You'll pay."

Inuyasha brought his leg out and was about to kick when Kouga grabbed his leg and flipped him on the floor. Making Inuyasha land on his face down on the floor.

"How you like the floor dog breath. Knew you weren't strong enough to beat me."

"Think so huh. How about THIS."

Inuyasha punched Kouga right in the nose causing it to break.

"I'll get you back for this half breed. You'll see."

Kagome finally spoke, "Is it a habit of yours to save me?"

"Keh. I'm jus always there when your attacked. Here." Handing her his jacket. "Your shirt is a bit torn."

"Thanks for saving me and the jacket."

"Don't get used to it wench. Now lets go back or else Sango will have both of our heads."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

'What's this warm feeling I have in my stomach when she smiles?' Shrugging it off he walked away.

Coming out of a classroom

'So Inuyasha is in love with a young miko. She will be of use to my plan in the future.' Muhahaha


	4. Snowboard Weekend Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. SOB SOB SOB. It's hard to admit it.

Running towards Kagome, "Are you okay." Said Sango.

"Yeah, thanks to Inuyasha."

"Who attacked you?" said Sango looking sadly at her friend.

Inuyasha finally spoke looking grim and mad "Kouga."

Sango's eyes turned from sadness to anger"Why that good for nothing rich bastard. I should pound his face, smash his face against a wall and burn his house."

"It's alright Sango. Plus, Inuyasha gave him a broken nose so it's okay."

"Okay, but for now on we're going to stick with you 24/7."

"We're?" said Inuyasha

Glaring at Inuyasha, "Yes, we're."

"Oh, um…yeah."

"Anyways, do you guys wanna come to my house after school?"

Happiness springing into Kagome's eyes, "Okay."

"How about you Inuyasha. Can you come?"

Miroku pops up out of no where, "I wanna come."

"Who invited you hentai?"

"Why Sango I'm hurt." Pressing a hand over his heart and looking hurtful.

"I'll give you something hurtful."

Stepping in between them, "Just let him come and yes I'm coming."

"Fine, see you all after school then." Said Sango and then leaving

"Bye guys." Said Kagome waving at them and running to catch up with Sango.

When the girls were out of ear shot Inuyasha rounded on Miroku.

"Dude, if you want Sango to be your girlfriend anytime soon, stop acting like a jackass around her."

"I try but…it's like the only way to get her attention. And around her, my mind just becomes one huge traffic jam and it doesn't function."

"Well first you need a brain to HAVE a traffic jam and for it to function. But I'm just telling you that you gotta shape up if you want Sango. I'll see you later, gotta go to math."

"Yeah…see you at lunch." 'Inuyasha is actually right I have to shape up. I got it. I hope it works.'

**AT SANGO'S HOUSE**

"Is everyone here?" said Sango.

"Miroku isn't."

"Oh well, his fault. He knew he was suppose to come right after school." 'Stupid hentai didn't show up. Wait. Why should I care. Baka Sango.'

"Give him a break Sango. He's just a little late." Said Kagome.

"Whatever."

BANG

"Oh sorry about that. But anyways, I have the best news ever guys." Said Miroku with excitement.

"Your moving?" said Inuyasha.

"No, but you guys can come with me to the mountains this weekend to snowboard/ski, and stay at my parents cabin."

"Are your parents coming?" asked Sango.

"Nope."

"It's gonna be so AWESOME." Said Kagome

"I guess I'll go. Better than staying with Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha's older brother." answered Sango.

"HALF brother." Said Inuyasha. Annoyed that everyone always said brother.

"Whatever. So I suppose I'll go." Said Sango

"Great! See you all tomorrow at 5A.M."

"5A.M.!" Everyone yelled

BEEP BEEP

"Kagome are you ready yet!"

"I heard you the first time. Damn Inuyasha, you're really grouchy in the morning." Said Kagome.

"Yeah, well hurry up." Said Inuyasha as he watched Kagome tug her suitcase.

"Damn wench you're weak." Pulling the suitcase with ease in the trunk,

"Thank you, but I'm not that weak just tired because SOMEONE woke me up at 3A.M. to know what to wear." Glaring angrily at Sango.

"I said I was sorry." Looking guilty.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, doesn't give me back some sleep though."

"You said I was grouchy."

"Shut up and start the car already."

"Fine."

"Hey wait up guys. Don't start the car Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked behind him and spotted Miroku running with his duffle bag and suitcase.

"Don't leave without me!"

'Wonder if he'll chase us if I began to drive? Lets see.'

VROOM VROOM EEK!

Inuyasha began going 40 miles then 60 miles.

"Inuyasha come back!" yelled Miroku still running to try to catch up but he stopped running after ten minutes leaving him looking lik a tiny dot to Inuyasha.

"Okay, okay time to go back and get Miroku." Said Inuyasha who was still laughing at how Miroku ran.

"That was a mean joke Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"Keh. He SAID to show up at 5 and he show up at 8."

"Still…Inuyasha stop the car. We passed Miroku."

"I'm trying but the brakes won't budge."

Stepping on the brake continually.

"OMG! THERE'S A CLIFF UP AHEAD! AhHhH!"

A/N: will they surivive? PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Snowboard Weekend Part II

Disclaimer: In real life I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But in my mind I do.

**Siyaki:** Thanxs! I'm glad you liked it. Now here's the up-date so don't be mad. You'll know whether or not they're okay.

**FireHayouDog: **I'm glad you liked it so far. Well here's the next chappie so you know what happens.

**Hatred101**: Thank you so much. I'm glad your hooked on it a lil and for you advice. I'll be working on the things you said. If you have anymore advice tell me.

**Jennylucia:** I'm glad you thought it was cool.

I wanna thanx all my reviewers for taking the time to review. You made me so happy when I came home and saw I had 6 reviews. So thanxs. Here's the new chappie you requested.

**Recap**

"_OMG! Cliff up ahead! AhHhHhH!"_

**End Recap**

Kagome was going nuts yelling in the back of the car.

'Shit, I gotta do something or else we're ALL gonna die.'

Thinking desperately he decided to try one more time on the brakes. He stepped even harder on the brakes and the car began to go in circles and move forward even faster.

'God damnit, what did I do?'

"We're all gonna die!" yelled Kagome who was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking.

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw that they were only a feet away from the edge of the cliff.

Deciding this was the day they would die, Inuyasha decided to confess something to Kagome.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that I lo-"

Kagome screamed even louder now because they were now 1 inch away from the cliff. And then…the car went down the cliff and they died. (No I'm joking that's not what happened.)

And then the car stopped. Right at a half a centimeter away from the edge.

"Phew that was close." Said Inuyasha. "Everyone okay?" Looking around at them. Kagome still had puffy red eyes and Sango was just lieing there.

"We're alive!"yelled Kagome. "Yay, we're alive! Sango we're alive! Sango?"

Looking terrified Kagome shook Sango and awoke her.

"Huh? What happened?"

"WE ALMOST DIED AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN AWAKE!" yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome both falling anime style afterwards.

"Uh…no. Sorry. But why were we gonna die in the first place."

"Because baka (Pointing at Inuyasha) left without Miroku, making him run, and broke the brake."

"Oi wench, it wasn't all MY fault. If YOU would've came out earlier we could've left WITHOUT seeing Miroku."

"Then who's cabin would've we stayed at?"

'Damn, she's got a point.'

"Exactly! It's all YOUR fault."

"IS NOT!" yelled Inuyasha

"IS TOO!" yelled Kagome

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

'I regret ever asking.' Said Sango shaking her head.

"IS N-"

"Both of you, be quiet!" yelled Sango who had a HUGE headache now.

"What we need to do now is find a way to get TO the mountains. We can't use that car now because of its brake. AND we need to find that damn hentai."

Miroku suddenly pops out of no where. (He sorta has that ability, like how Akio in Kodocha can turn into that Cheetah or some kinda animal I can't think of now.)

Miroku said "I could've helped if it wasn't for Inuyasha." Glaring angrily at Inuyasha.

"You could all ride in my family's van if you'd like."

"Thank you Miroku-sama." Said Kagome with gratitude.

"Find, but no funny business Miroku." Said Sango

As she walked away she thought ' So glad nothing happened to him. Baka Inuyasha HAS to play that prank. Why do I care!'

"I gues-" said Inuyasha but Miroku cut him off.

"Who invited you Inuyasha? You made me run like a mouse to catch up to you."

"Why you houshi, I'm a." Bringing out his fist out.

"I'm only joking Inuyasha, you can come." Said Miroku looking scared.

"Stupid Miroku."

In the car Sango had to sit in the front with Miroku because Kagome and Inuyasha claimed the back seats. But secretly she liked sitting next to him besides the squeezes she felt every half an hour.

After 2 and a half hours of riding in the car and hearing screams of pervert and slaps, they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are guys. It's a snowboard resort."

Looking out of the window and seeing nothing but falling snow and tress Kagome asked Miroku "Um…Miroku where's the cabins? I don't see any."

"Miroku this better not be some kind of sick twisted joke of yours." Said Inuyasha growling seeing only falling snow flakes.

Beginning to worry Kagome said "There HAS to be cabins here. A: it's getting too dark to go back and B: it's getting really cold."

Grabbing Mirkou by the ear "Where are the cabins you hentai.!" said Sango who had pure anger in her eyes."

A/N: Are there any cabins in this resort? Will the gang freeze to death? Is this one of the evil man's plot? You'll find out sooner if I get more reviews.


	6. Snowboard Weekend Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in the gang but a girl can wish can't she.

**Lunerfox: **Thanx for reviewing! Don't worry he'll be telling her soon. Just keep reading all you'll see.

**Jennylucia: **Thanx for reviewing again. I appreciate it. I'm glad you think it's cool. I hope you find the other chappies just as good!

**Recap**

_Grabbing Miroku by the ear, "Where are the cabins you hentai!" said Sango. She had pure anger in her eyes._

**End of Recap**

**Before you read the chappie, in this text lets just say everyone besides Miroku hasn't seen a lot of expensive, exquisite, and fancy looking places. Cuz you know Miroku is loaded with cash. Besides that, enjoy.**

Seeing all the angry looks they were giving him. And not wanting to get on Sango's bad side already, he decided to give in.

"It's up those steps behind us. Jeez, don't you people ever look what's behind you? Always just looking at what's in front of you." Said Miroku who was shaking his head.

"Why you." Said Inuyasha bringing his fist out.

BAM

"Look at the stars go round and round."

BOOM

"Okay Inuyasha. Enough, lets just go already before we freeze to death." Said Kagome looking sympathetic to Miroku.

Grabbing their own suitcases and leaving Miroku in the snow, the gang slowly made their way up the stairs. When they finally reached the cabin everyone had their mouths open.

Then Miroku came in rubbing his head saying, "Ow, that really hurt Inuyasha. What's wrong with you guys?" said Miroku bumping into Inuyasha and seeing everyone with there mouths open.

"This place is GORGEOUS!" yelled Kagome who was running around the cabin touching all the glass, silver, and gold things.

Even Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome went into the bathroom and squealed with joy " THE BATHROOMS ARE ALL MADE OF MARBLE!"

Running out and hugging Miroku, "Thank you for bringing us here!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and growled at what he now saw and Sango was looking at them with jealousy and envy.

Realizing what she just did, Kagome let go of Miroku and said "Um…why don't we all go out to the snow?"

"Yeah, okay." Said Inuyasha who was sill looking angry.

As he was walking towards the door he thought 'Why do I care who she hugs?'

'**Because you LOVE her.'**

'Not you again.'

'**Aw I'm not that bad. Anyways you should go ask her out.'**

'No. I told you, I don't like her in that way. Plus, she probably wouldn't even go.'

'**How do you know? Just ask. Ask, Ask, Ask, A-'**

'If I do, will you leave me alone?'

'**Uh…yeah, sure, whatever'**

'Fine.'

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" said Kagome who was waving her hand in front of his face.

Coming back to reality "What, huh?"

"Let's go already. Miroku and Sango already left." Said Kagome who was already walking out.

"Oh, yeah, right." Grabbing his jacket, he left following Kagome.

Right when he came out SPLAT!

He wiped his face of the snow and turned his head and saw Kagome bending over laughing.

"You find that funny do you?" said Inuyasha who continued to advance towards her and was finally nose to nose to her.

Kagome gulped.

"Well I find THIS funny."

Inuyasha then tackled Kagome and began to tickle her.

"I-inuyasha, p-p-please s-stop." all the while laughing.

"NEVER!" yelled Inuyasha playfully still tickeling her.

As he continued to tickle her, he didn't notice her jacket and shirt continued to rise.

"Oh look Sango. I think we're interrupting the love birds. I think we should go back."said Miroky, as he and Sango walked in.

Stopping completely Inuyasha begant o growl and Kagome blushed of embarrassment.

Fixing her shirt and jacket, Kagome said trying to sound angry, "I'll give you ten seconds to run."

Both Miroku and Sango ran as fast as they could. As Kagome was about to run after them, Inuyasha pulled her down.

"Huh? What the? Inuyasha?" said Kagome turning to face him.

"We'll get them back when they least expect it. But for now…um…you wanna walk around?"

'I sound fuckin stupid.'

"I'd love to. When you wanna go?" said Kagome who was now smiling.

"Um…now?" said Inuyasha

"Okay, lets go." Btoh got up and dusted snow off themselves and went walking towards a clearing.

**In the trees**

' All is according to plan. Muhahahahaha.'

A/N: I was wondering whether or not to stop here or continue but...I decided it would be good to stop here. PLZ review


	7. Snowboard Weekend Part IV

Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Inuyasha and the gang but a girl can dream right.

**Lunerfox:** Thanx 4 your review and yes this is the new chappie. I hope you like it.

**Jennylucia: **I'm gald you think it's the best story yet. Thanx 4 ur review.

**Recap**

_Okay, let's go." Both dusting snow off themselves and went to go walk._

_In the trees_

_'Perfect. All is according to plan'_

**End Recap**

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked together each were rapped up in their own mind.

**Inuyasha's Mind**

'What should I say to her? This feels so awkward. I should've just said nothing back there and let her pound Miroku and Sango.'

**'Why don't you go ask her why she's here at Tokyo?'**

'Hey that's good.NOW you're useful. Why can't you be like this ALL the time?'

**'Just ask.'**

**In Kagome's Mind'**

'Wow this is weird. It's so silent between us. Normally we're yelling at each other.'

_'But you like itt when your not fighting with him. In fact, it hurts you when he calls you wench because your in LOVE with him.'_

'What the? Who the hell are you?

_'I'm bascially you but that's not the point. You've fallen in love with Inuyasha.'_

'EW, no I haven't.'

_'Yes you have. Ever since he saved you from that guy three years ago. Since then you've been hoping to see him again.'_

'N-no i haven't.'

_'Then why'd you always go back to that same spot after that day.'_

'C-c-cuz, OMG, I HAVE fallen in love with Inuyasha.'

_'Go back. He looks like he wants to ask you a question.'_

**Back to Reality**

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha with a worried expression on his face.

"H-huh?" said Kagome who came back to reality.

"I was just wondering...why are you here in Tokyo? I mean, you told me before you lived in Kyoto."

"I do. I mean i DID until my dad passed away." said Kagome looking away to hide her tears.

"It's okay Kagome. I went through it. Sure it hurt in the beginning but after a while it doesn't."

Looking up Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I feel s-so u-useless. I w-w-wasn't even there when he passed away."

Gathering Kagome in his arms and stroking her hair Inuyasha said, "Shhhh,Kagome it's alright."

'I'm really falling in love with her.'

**'Told you so.'**

'Keh.'

Wiping away her tears Inuyasha said, "Why don't we play in the snow and forget about this."

Nodding, they began walking towards a clearing.

The first thing they did was build a snowman. Then they made snow angels, and they were now snowball fighting.

"Hah, did you see my throw. It landed right at you stom-mph."

"That's what i'm talking about. Right on youur face." said Kagome who was doing a little victory dance.

Wiping the snow off his face, Inuyasha was about to throw a suprise snowball at Kagome when he was hugged from behind. (Can you guess who it was?)

"Oh Inu-baby, I knew we were meant to be. That's why we're at the same snow resort." said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, get your fucking hands off m-mph." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because Kikyo crashed her lips against his.

Little did he know that Kagome had stopped doing her dance and was watching them kiss, all the while crying.

After getting over his shock, Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him, but it was too late, he smelled salt tears. Looking behind him he saw Kagome crying.

"Kagome, it's-" Inuyasha tried to explaing but Kagome said "I-I have to g-go." then she ran.

Sadness filled in Inuyasha's eyes. THen anger arose as he rounded on Kikyo.

"You bitch! You knew she was with me! You did that on purpose!" eyes blazing with anger.

"So what if I did. She deserves it for trying to steal you away from me." said Kikyo with her nose in the air.

"Try and steal ME from YOU! What the fuck is wrong with you! YOU cheated on ME. I'm not your anymore and I'm not your property!" yelled Inuyasha.

As he walked away he said, "And another thing, Kagome isn't "stealing" me. I LOVE her." and then he ran after Kagome.

Kikyo stood their with her mouth open in shock.

'**_He never told me he loved me!He would just say yeah, and back at ya. He WILL pay and that bitch of his.'_**

As Inuyasha was running with his demonic speed he tried to find Kagome until her heard "Help Inuya-mph!"

'Kagome!'

Right when he was about to go after her, Miroku and Sango came out of the trees panting. Sango said "K-kag-gome. T-taken b-by s-some tenticale man."

Hearing this Inuyasha ran thinking only, 'Kagome, stay alive, I'm coming.'

A/N: Plz REVIEW!


	8. Meeting Naraku

Disclaimer:Sob Sob, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

**Lunerfox:**You may not lik this next chappie bcuz of wut happens but PLZ don't b mad at me abou this chappie but i promise you that you will b happy abou the next chappie i post that will b soon cuz i have 3 days 2 do it.

**Jennylucia:**I know it's another cliffie, but jus PLZ keep readin.i hope u lik this chappie but i'm sure u'll luv the next one i post tha as i said, will b soon.

I just want to thanx Lunerfox and Jennylucia 4 always reviewin on my story. Your reviews makes me so happy tha i'm jus always smilin.lol.thanx u both sOoOoO much.

**Recap**

_Right when he was about to go after her, Miroku and Sango came out of the trees panting. Sango said "K-kag-gome. T-taken b-by s-some tenticale man."_

_Hearing this Inuyasha ran thinking only, 'Kagome, stay alive, I'm coming.'_

**End of Recap**

**A/N:i'm not so good with like you know,um...action scenes,so if you have any suggestions about it I'd gladly change the chappie to something close to what your saying if you don't like what I wrote.But besides that, on with the chappie.**

Before going to Kagome's rescue, Inuyasha went back to the cabing to get Tetsusaiga.(Let's just say he brought the sword just in cae they were stuck and needed to get out or something. Use you Imagination!)

After getting the sword, Inuyasha began sniffing Kagome's scent out until he couldn't trace it anymore.It lead to a very dark secluded clearing where there seemed like no one had come accross it in years.

Entering it, Inuyasha tought 'Kagome has to be around here.Her scent stops here.'

"Kagome!Kagome!Ka-"Inuyasha stopped yelling Kagome's name because he heard something move near the bushes.

"Show your self!" said Inuyasha (I know,it another cliche thing to say but...he's saying it anyways.)

"MuhahahaMuhahaMuhahaha. So Inuyasha, you've finally came. I thought being at least HALF demon meant you'd be able to come faster. I guess being half isn't good enough."

Clutching onto the hilt of Tetsusaiga harder, Inuyasha yelled,"If your so POWERFUL, why don't you stop being a coward and come out!"

Chucking, "As you wish."

Out came eight spider looking legs with a man for a body and one of the legs were holding Kagome who was now unconsious.

Looking horrified, Inuyasha said, "Who or what are you?"

"I am Naraku and I am a youkai, unlike youself."

Angerd by this Inuyasha yelled, "Give me back Kagome!" his eyes going slightly red.

"Oh, you mean her?" bringing the leg that was holding Kagome.

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. But I have no need for her anymore." He carelessly tossed Kagome and she was falling very fast.Inuyasha ran with his demonic speed and cought her. After placing her safely on the ground from a good distance away from them, he turned back to face the demon which was known now as Naraku.

"If you didn't need Kagome, why'd you take her?" said Inuyasha

"Why? Because I needed her to succeed in my plan." said Naraku who looked bored.

"Which is..." said Inuyasha who was becoming irritated.

"To lure you." said the man with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Me?What've I ever done to you?Besides what I'm about to do for taking Kagome." said Inuyasha who was astonished and confused.

"Why to kill you of couse." the man sounded irritable. "Did you REALLY think your parents died of natural causes?No my dear boy, I killed them." (I don't remember if that line came from a movie somewhere cuz i don't remember.But if you know,please tell me.)

"W-why?What did they do to you?" said Inuyasha who was now really angry.

"15 years ago, you father's company beated my father's company making him loose his job which brought him to insanity.I wanted revenge for what your father did. So i sought out your parents one night. Your foolish mother saw me come in and tried to keep me back. PATHETIC! I strangled her. Then i poisoned you father. I WAS going to kill you as well but i was unaware you had an older brother who took you away after he saw what I did. I have searched for both your brother and you for years and now i have finally found one of you."

Inuyasha all the while listening thought 'Sesshomaru saved me?'

**'That's not the point!This man is the reason WE don't have parents. KILL!KILL!KILL!'**

**Back to Reality**

Inuyasha let Tetsusaiga fall from his side.His eyes turned red and purple streaks appeared on his face. He had turned into his demon self.

"So you've taked on your demon form have you?" said Naraku with amusement. "I shall enjoy killing you more."

Inuyasha was just growling. Then he lunged at Naraku giving him a punch in the stomach.

After Naraku recovered from that unexpected blow, he used one of his legs and grabbed Inuyasha's leg and began pounding Inuyasha's face over and over again, against the ground.

Inuyasha bit Naraku and pulled himself up as he was out of Naraku's leg. He was about to slash Naraku with his claws when one of the legs grabbed him by the neck, elevating him to Naraku's eye level.

Looking very angry, Naraku said, "Enough you half-breed.I've had enought fun with you. It is time to end you OW!"

He looked to his left to see what had caused him pain and saw Kagome awake standing with a blue aura around her.

"Why you fuckin annoying little bitch!" He stretched out another one of his legs and was about to also grab her when she shot him with some pink glow that came from her hand to his heart.

"AhHhHhH!"yelled Naraku who let Inuyasha go and was clutching his heart.

Naraku was leaving the clearing when he yelled out to Inuyasha "I WILL kill you and you fuckin miko next time!" and he disappeared.

After he left, Kagome stopped glowing and went over to see if Inuyasha was fine when he turned around and began growling again going after Kagome.

Stepping backwards, Kagome said, "I-i-inuyasha, please go b-back to your o-old s-s-self." She was now up against a tree with no where to go.

All Inuyasha thought as he went forward was 'Mate!Mate!Mate!'

Inuyasha was now in front of Kagome and began forcing himself on her when she began crying.

Inuyasha stopped and slapped her for crying leaving a few claw marks on her cheek. He was about to do it again when his hanyou and human side began yelling in his head 'Stop!Your hurting her!'

**'She disobey.'**

'Look what you did!She's bleeding because you slapped her.'

Looking up after being slapped, Kagome saw Inuyasha's expressing going from angry to sadness and back. She timidly reached up to touch Inuyasha's cheek and said, "Inuyasha, please,come back." then fell unconcious.

Seeing this Inuyasha changed back to his hanyou self. He looked down at Kagome and saw the marks he gave her.He shed one tear which landed on her cheeck.He picked her up and began making his way back to the cabin for her to heal.

Inside his mind he thought 'How could she love me now?'

A/N:Poor Kagome and Inuyasha.Though I'm sure when i post the next chappie, you guys will be happy hopefully. As always, PLZ review!


	9. Baka, I love you

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. Rumiko Takahashi does…but I'm sure you all knew this. So…on with the story.

A/N: I don't know should I just end the story here so yea…tell me if I should continue or not when your done reading this chappie. Thanx! O, and tell me if you guys want me to talk about Rin and Sesshomaru.

**Nessya:** I'm so happy that you liked my story. Yeah they almost died but they didn't. lol. Well you don't have to pray anymore cuz here's the new chappie. Thanx 4 reviewing!

**Recap:**

_Seeing this Inuyasha changed back to his hanyou self. He looked down at Kagome and saw the marks he gave her. He shed one tear which landed on her cheek. He picked her up and began making his way back to the cabin to heal._

_Inside his mind he though, 'how could she love me now?'_

**End Recap**

After half an hour, Inuyasha came through the cabin door with Kagome in his arm unconscious.

Sango ran up to Inuyasha and said, "I-is she a-alive?" eyeing Kagome's scars on her face.

"Keh." was all Inuyasha said before walking to Kagome's door, pushing it open and then shutting it.

Angry that Inuyasha didn't give her a good enough answer, Sango yelled, "Get back here Inuyasha! Keh, isn't an answer!" breathing hard after saying this, Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lady Kagome will be okay in Inuyasha's care."

Sniffling and placing her head on Miroku's shoulder she said, "I hope so."

----------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed he heard what Sango said and thought, 'I can't give you a better answer because I don't even know if she'll be alright. It's all my fault.'

After 3 hours of placing damp clothes on Kagome's head and making sure she was warm, she began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw she was back in her room and was about to get up when someone growled at her and pushed her back down. (gently, not rough)

"Lie down Kagome. You still have bruises from that bastards legs." said Inuyasha, who was still mad about Naraku taking Kagome because of him.

Hearing this, Kagome remembered running and then being attacked by a guy with legs. Then she remembered why she ran away and began feeling sad, angry, and about to cry.

"W-well, now you know that I'm o-okay y-y-you can l-leave." Said Kagome with her head down. "G-go back to K-k-kikyo. I'll bet s-she's worried."

Going on down on his knees towards Kagome, Inuyasha said, "Are you crazy! Go back to that bitch! Hell no! Plus, your hurt. You need someone to take care of you."

Hearing all of this Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she yelled " Stop it Inuyasha!"

"Stop what?", said Inuyasha who was confused.

Finally looking up, Kagome said "Stop being so nice. I c-can't take i-it. It hurts my h-heart to know you're nice o-only out of p-pity."

'I'm not doing it out of pity. Why does she think that?'

'**Baka! You never gave her any reason to believe differently have you? Plus that thing with Kikyo, what would you think?'**

'But I don't love Kikyo, I love Kagome.'

**Then tell her! You are so stupid!'**

'Keh.'

"Kagome I-"

"No! I can't do it anymore Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome suddenly froze as she realized what she had just confessed.

Inuyasha's eyes were very wide open in shock. Hearing no reply and feeling her heart was now being crushed by a bomb, Kagome ran out the door all the while wincing.

Out in the living room, Sango saw Kagome run and tried to get her to stop to tell her what was wrong but Kagome ignored her and continued running out the door.

Sango then ran into Kagome's room and asked Inuyasha, "What the hell happened!"

Not hearing what Sango said, Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"Will someone answer me!", yelled Sango stomping her foot.

Popping out behind Sango, Miroku said, "I will."

**RUB RUB RUB**

Eyebrow twitching, Sango yelled, "PERVERT!"

**BOOM BAM SLAP**

Mumbling under her breath, Sango said, "stupied perverted ass hentai."

---------------------------------------

Kagome continued to run down the steps towards the car, when she tripped on the last step, causing her to fall until she was caught by two very strong arms

Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome, when he saw her fall he ran and caught her in time gathering her in his lap, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, are you alright?" with a worried look on his face.

"L-let me g-go Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome trying to break free while crying.

Grabbing her fore arms tightly and forcing her to look at him, Inuyasha said, "No! Kagome I won't let you go because I lo-." Kagome interrupted him by saying, "Why do you care! Go back to Kikyo! Let me go!"

Gritting his teeth Inuyasha yelled, "No! I said that I wouldn't go back to Kikyo, I WON'T let you go. And I care because you baka, I love you!"

Kagome stopped trying to break free and said, "W-what'd you say? S-say it a-again."

Catching his breath and saying it more softly, he said, "I love you Kagome Higurashi."

Throwing her arms around his neck and placing her head on his chest, Kagome said, "I love you too Inuyasha Takahashi."

As Kagome let Inuyasha go, Inuyasha bent down and kissed her and at the same time snow fell. (AwWwWwW)

After a couple of minutes of lip lock they let each other go.

Panting, Kagome asked, "So are we boyfriend girlfriend?"

Tilting Kagome's chin and kissing her again, Inuyasha said, "Does that answer your question?"

Kagome nodded. They sat on the steps for a few minutes enjoying the snow but went back when the snow stopped falling.

As they entered the cabing, they saw Miroku on the ground asleep and Sango asleep on the couch next to the fireplace.

As they went to their rooms, Kagome lightly kissed Inuyasha and said good night.

A/N: Finally they're together! Tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	10. Onigumo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. sighs but it's nice to dream about owning them so don't ruin my dream! 

A/N: Sori about not up-dating earlier but I had lotz of tests/homework, so I'm sori.

Jennylucia: You are such a true fan! Thanx for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. About your question I would think it was human…or maybe a quarter demon. I unno. I'm sori. I hope you like this chapter!

Punk Rock Miko2: I'm glad you like it. I hope u think this is good as well.

WitchyGirl99: Thanx for looking my story, I really appreciate it. Yeah I have your story in my fav. List. I really like your story & I hope u up-date soon. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanx 4 reviewin my story and I hope u lik this chapter and keep those reviews comin.

Recap:

As they entered the cabing, they saw Miroku on the ground asleep and Sango asleep on the couch next to the fireplace.

As they went to their rooms, Kagome lightly kissed Inuyasha and said good night.

End Recap

RING RING RING RI-BAM

"Stupid loud ass clock." Kagome mumbled as she went back under the covers. (lol, that's me when my clock does that.lol.)

Knock Knock

"Go Away!" yelled Kagome who was getting irritated with being woken up.

"Kagome, we're going to be late if you don't get up! Everyone's packed besides you!" yelled Sango, who was fed up with her grouchy friend.

"Go Away!"

"UGH! I'm getting Inuyasha."

Sango stomped outside and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and said, "Go get your girlfriend's ass out of that bed. She won't listen to me and I'm tired of yelling." (Let's just say that Sango and Miroku weren't REALLY asleep and saw EVERYTHING.)

"Keh,that'd be the first." said Inuyasha as he began to walk away.

"Why you arrogant bastard." Sango grabbed some snow and…SPLAT. It hit Inuyasha's head. Sango was laughing very hard.

Turning around, Inuyasha walked back towards Sango with a very scary face. As he was coming closer, Sango stopped laughing and gulped.

"I-inuyasha, c-come o-o-on. C-can't you t-take a joke?" stuttered Sango.

Cracking his knuckles, "I guess not." Inuyasha said before…

He grabbed Sango and climbed up the nearest tree and placed her on the very top branch. When he placed her down, he took her jacket out of her arms and left her stuck and cold.

As he jumped down, Sango yelled "Get back here Inuyasha! Get me down!"

When he reached the bottom, he turned around and said "Keh." and walked to get Kagome.

"INUYASHA!"

Miroku suddenly appeared at the trunk of the tree and said "Do not worry Sango, jump down and I will catch you."

"Ahhhhh! No, get away Miroku. I'd rather stay up here."

Climbing up the tree, Miroku said "Don't worry Sango, I will be up there in a couple of minutes."

"Stay back your hentai!"

Pushing the door open.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he walked towards the bed.

Sitting on her bed, he whispered softly something in her ear that awoke Kagome and made her blush.

Smirking, Inuyasha said, "Finally awake?"

"Inuyasha, your getting as bad as Miroku!" said Kagome who was still flushed from what Inuyasha has said.

Talking softly so only she could hear it, he said, "I'll never be AS bad as Miroku, but if you want, I could try."

"PERVERT!" yelled Kagome as she flung a pillow at Inuyasha.

Dodging the pillow and walking out the door laughing, Inuyasha said, "Get dressed so we can leave already."

Finally after an hour an a half, the gang was ready to go after Sango was brought down.

Shivering in the back seat Sango said, "I-inuy-yasha, w-when w-we get b-back, I'm a k-ki-ick y-you a-ass!"

"Now, now Sango dear, no need for threats. If you need to get warm, I'll warm you up." said Miroku.

RUB RUB RUB

"Ah! You hentai!" yelled Sango.

SLAP! BOOM!

Turning around from her seat, Kagome said, "Sango look what you did."

"He deserved it." said Sango crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Sighing, Kagome turned back.

"We're home guys." said Inuyasha.

"FINALLY! That pervert is even perverted in his sleep." said Sango who was trying to get away from Miroku's wandering hands.

Sighing, Inuyasha got out of the driver's seat, opened Miroku's door, and dragged Miroku into the house not caring where Miroku's head, all the while mumbling about how women were so difficult.

The Next Day At School

"Ow." said Miroku who was touching the bruise he got when Inuyasha had dragged him out of the car.

"If it hurts stop touching it." said Inuyasha who was not at least sympathetic to what he did to his friend.

"Well, I wouldn't have to touch this THING, if you would've watched where you were dragging me."

"Well I wouldn't have had to drag you anywhere if you weren't thinking of anything perverted even while unconscious." said Inuyasha who was getting annoyed with the same topic being said over and over again.

"Now, now boys. Let's just leave it at this for now ok. We need to get to P.E. now so let's get going." said Kagome who was also fed up with this argument.

At P.E.

"Class, I'd like ye to meet our new student. Onigumo." announced Ms. Kaede.

Out came a boy who was as pale as a ghost, with black hair, and an evil glint in his eyes.

Looking around, until he spotted Kagome and Inuyasha, he thought. ' Let the games begin.'

A/N: Who is this new character? (I think we all know who it is.) What does he have planned for Kagome and Inuyasha? PLZ REVIEW!

Luv,  
Inukawaii


	11. The Break Up

**Disclaimer:** I'm sad to announce that i do not own Inuyasha and da gang. So don't make me say it again or else i mite cry.

**WitchyGirl99:**Glad you thought this was good chappie. hehehe. Yeah,l8er I found out tha u did update.lol.

**Rikku-Tasuki:**Lol. Yeah, it is obvious but…2 bad I put it lik dat. hahaha.

**Punk Rock Miko2:**lol. I'm glad u liked this chapter 2!

**Jennylucia: **I'm glad that I could help ya.hahaha. I know it took me sometime 2 up-date.hahaha. Tho I wanna ty 4 always reading my story.

**Inuyashaluver12345:**yay!glad u lik this story. O,ty 4 da compliment.hehehe.meanz a lot 2 me!

**A/N:** I wanna say sori 2 all my reviews and readers 4 not up-datin sooner. My computer crashed so I had 2 get a new one and I've been havin 2 much 2 study 4 in skool (damn those teachers)hehehe.but none the less 2 make it up I'll b up-datin 2 chappies 2day!

**Recap:**

"**Class, I'd like ye to meet our new student. Onigumo." announced Ms. Kaede.**

**Out came a boy who was as pale as a ghost, with black hair, and an evil glint in his eyes.**

**Looking around, until he spotted Kagome and Inuyasha, he thought. ' Let the games begin.'**

**End Recap**

While Inuyasha was talking to Kagome he sensed that someone was starring at them and looked up.

'That guy looks a lot like Naraku, but…he doesn't smell or look like a demon.'

'**Boy, and I thought you were dumb befor. This proves you ARE retarded.'**

' I thought you said you'd leave me alone after I asked Kagome out?'

'**And the stupid questions and thoughts continue. So I lied, deal with it. But that's not the point. This guy is obviously Naraku.'**

"Keh, but he doesn't even SMELL like a demon.'

'**Would you jus listen to me once in your life time. I'm right about this.'**

'Keh, like when I was five and you said you were "right." '

**Flashback**

_Five year old Inuyasha was on a very high hill by himself, waiting for Sesshomaru to come back with the ice-cream._

'_This hill is SO high, bet it'd be fun to roll down it.'_

'_**It IS fun.'**_

'_Who are you?' asked Inuyasha with a confused look. _

'_**I'm you. But trust me, I'm right about rolling down this hill. It'd be REALLY fun to roll down it. Go.'**_

_Steppin closer, Inuyasha was hesitant and then when he took another step forward, he slipped and DID roll down. But as he fell, Inuyasha rolled over some mud, rocks, and as he reached the bottom, he hit a tree trunk. He ended up look like a brown blob with bumps and bruises._

**End Flashback**

' **That was only once'**

'You made me get bumps that lasted for weeks, if not months!'

'**Yeah, well no one MADE you listen to me. So , HAH.'**

'Why am I bothering to argue with you. He is NOT Naraku, and THAT is final.'

**Back to Reality**

Waving her hand in front of Inuyasha, Kagome said, "Inuyasha!"

Getting back from zoning out, Inuyasha said, "Huh, what happened?"

"Nothing, but are you okay? You looked up and then went to the express land to Lala Land," said Kagome with a worried expression.

Thinking about whether or not to tell Kagome of his other self's suspicion, he decides to tell her.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Um…have you noticed how the new guy looks like Naraku," said Inuyasha with an uneasy look on his face.

"Uh huh. But I sense no demonic aura around him. Do you?" said Kagome as she faced him.

"No, but-"

"Perhaps we're still a little freaked out about meeting Naraku and just a little…suspicious about things still."

'Although I'm unsure myself.'

"Yeah, your probably right. I mean what're the odds of us meeting Naraku again," said Inuyasha, not believing a word he was saying.

"Come on. He's new so we should try and be friendly and introduce ourselves," said Kagome as she stood up.

"Keh, girls and their need to be friendly," said Inuyasha as he followed Kagome.

Walking closer to Naraku, Kagome began to feel very cold, but just shook it off thinking it was only the air-condition.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Onigumo turned around and when he realized it was Kagome he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and that (pointed to her left) is Inuyasha. Welcome to our school." (I know it's another cliché but… :P)

Still smirking, Onigumo grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed the back of it and said, "Pleasure meeting you Kagome and Inuyosho."

Growling Inuyasha managed to grind out, "It's Inuyasha."

"I beg your pardon," said Onigumo, who was enjoying the wave of emotion crossing the hanyou's face.

Becoming extremely mad, Inuyasha yelled, "My name is Inuyasha, and get your fuckin ass lips OFF my girlfriends hand!"

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha noticed that he had attracted many students attention and yelled again, "What the fuck are you people starring at! Mind your own fuckin business!"

Becoming extremely embarrassed over her boyfriends outburst, Kagome said, "Uh…Onigumo, I'm REALLY sorry about Inuyasha's outburst-"

"What the fuck! I me-mph." Inuyasha was now being silenced with Kagome's hand over his mouth.

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry and now if you'd excuse us, we'll be leaving."

Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she dragged him out of the gym while he continued to try to talk with Kagome's other hand still on his mouth.

Chuckling from what he had just seen, Onigumo thought, '_**Kagome** **is so easy to fool. Why wait any longer to put my plan into action.'**_

Finally at a good distance away from the gym, Kagome released her hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

Moving his mouth around a little and then he said, "Oi wench, what the-" but he never finished because Kagome's face puffed out a little like a blow fish and then she yelled, "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! HE BARELY EVEN TOUCHED MY HAND AND YOU GO BLOW UP!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

"ME! WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! WELL SORRY FOR CORRECTIN HIM ON MY NAME AND TELLING HIM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, I WAS ONLY BEING A GOOD BOYFRIEND," yelled Inuyasha who was becoming VERY upset because this argument was over the new student.

"Ok, fine, I don't wanna argue about this, be jealous.," said Kaogme who crossed her arms and tilted her head towards the ceiling.

Almost doubling over, Inuyasha laughed as he said, "M-me Hahahah, jealous o-of ha him?"

Not finding this very amusing, Kagome said, "And why not. Your just jealous because Onigumo was paying attention to me. Admit it. You think Onigumo finds me pretty. That's why you started being all mad and stuff."

Already had stopped laughing, Inuyasha said," Wench you not beautiful, in fact you got a bad temper and you snap at people to much but-"

Inuyasha stopped because Kagome suddenly shielded her eyes with her bangs and was shaking.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha. As he was about to touch her shoulder, Kaogme backed away and said, "If I'm so ugly, why do even bother looking at me? If I'm so ill-tempered, why do you even put up with me?"

Knowing where this was leading, Inuyasha said, "Because I-"

"No Inuyasha, I-it's obvious t-that y-y-you find a lot of things w-wrong with me. S-so I t-think I-it'd be b-be-best if we b-broke up. Good bye."

After saying this, Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could.

With his head looking down on the floor, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I was going to say that you were perfect to me not matter what, and I was sorry for being jealous."

'**Nice one Takahashi. The one girl that TRULY loved you breaks up with you because you couldn't shut your fuckin big ass mouth.'**

Feeling empty Inuyasha decides to go home and find away to apologize to Kagome.

**A/N:** So this is the you know, the break up chappie. But don't worry I'm not gonna let our couple go bb. Newayz…So PLZ REVIEW AND CONTINUE READIN!

-inukawaii


	12. No, Please, No

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the gang but…u never know. In the future I may. Hehehehe.

**WitchyGirl99:** Yeah, I know I put them as breaking up…and u probably will hate me 4 this next chappie, but least I up-dated and I promise u, after this chappie you'll mayb all smiles.hehehe.

**Rikku-Tasuki: **Yeah, I finally up-dated. Isn't that amazing. hahaha. Well jus 2 make you even MORE happy, I'm up-datin 2day 2. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** I decided to up-date 2day bcuz I jus felt lik it…hehehe. I know mayb u guys won't b happy about this next chappie bcuz of we'll happen but I promise you guys that it WILL be better after this. Jus hang on w/ me. So on w/ the story.

**Recap:**

"_No Inuyasha, I-it's obvious t-that y-y-you find a lot of things w-wrong with me. S-so I t-think I-it'd be b-be-best if we b-broke up. Good bye."_

_After saying this, Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could._

_With his head looking down on the floor, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I was going to say that you were perfect to me not matter what, and I was sorry for being jealous."_

'_**Nice one Takahashi. The one girl that TRULY loved you breaks up with you because you couldn't shut your fuckin big ass mouth.'**_

_Feeling empty Inuyasha decides to go home and find away to apologize to Kagome._

**End Recap**

Kagome continued to run until she was outside the school and slumped against the wall crying.

'Why did Inuyasha have to be such an ass. Am I that un-pretty, and ill-tempered? Why of all people, did Inuyasha have to say those things?'

Whipping her tears away, Kagome was thinking about the day Inuyasha had told her he loved her. It was all so perfect, but now…it hurt to even think about it. Wanting to get her mind off of Inuyasha, Kagome stood up to walk, when she tripped over her own leg and would've fallen face down if it wasn't for…Onigumo.

"Are you okay," asked Onigumo as he helped her up with a smirk.

As she steadied herself, Kagome turned to face Onigumo with a grateful smile and said, "Thank you Onigumo. I would've fallen on my face if you didn't catch me." All the while thinking why it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Well we wouldn't want a pretty face like yours get bruised now, would we," said Onigumo.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome said, "Uh…I suppose."

"Well Kagome, now that you are okay, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Ok, shoot.," said Kagome, hoping it would to get something for him so she could get away from Onigumo's piercing stare.

"Would you come with me, so I can show you something special," asked Onigumo, which sounded more like a command.

Her smile sort of faultered but she quickly recovered and nodded. Then Onigumo got a blind fold out of his pocket and placed it on her. He then held her hand and guided her out. Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha was watching everything that was happening. But Onigumo knew.

'Everything is falling into place.' Smirking as he continued to lead Kagome to his "special" place.

**Inu's Vision/Mind:**

I was going to go home when I spotted Kagome outside of the school crying. I was going to go over there to apologize for being a jack ass when I saw her fall. I was going to catch her when that damn Onigumo caught her.

'Why that BASTARD! How could he catch her before me! How dare he touch MY kagome!'

'**She broke up with you already baka. She's no longer yours.'**

'Keh. Stupid wench didn't even let me finish before she said that and ran away.'

'**Baka! You were the one that had to list all of her faults!'**

'Well…uh…'

'**Exactly! She WOULDN'T have broken up with you if you would've just shut up and not acted like a fuckin jealous idiot!'**

'Keh.'

Hearing Onigumo ask Kagome to go with him somewhere "special", made his blood boil.

'How DARE he! Wait till I get my hands on his neck.'

'**And do what! She is no longer yours, therefore there is no need for you to kill your potential "threat."'**

'Still…You said he could be Naraku. He could attack Kagome.'

'**But YOU said that he wasn't. So what threatens her? A mere human? And as I said-'**

'You know what, I don't care what the fuck you said or think! I'm going after her, so that's that!'

**End Inu Vision/Mind**

Kagome had been walking for a long time until Onigumo finally stopped.

When she was sure they had stopped, she was about to take the blind fold off, when Onigumo's hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to feel EXTREMLY cold.

"Nope, not yet.," said Onigumo, all the while chucking, thinking, 'That hanyou should be here in…3-2-1. SHOW TIME!'

Onigumo instantly grabs Kagome by the fore arms and begins kissing and licking her neck. (EwWwWwW)

Feeling his sudden assault, Kagome ripped the blind fold and saw Onigumo on top of her kissing her neck. She began to beat her fists on his back screaming, "GET OFF! ONIGUMO, GET OFF! GET OFF!"

She then shocked Onigumo. Panting, she was going to run when a hand grabbed her ankles and dragged her down.

Quickly, Onigumo grabbed Kagome around the neck and yelled," Inuyasha, get your fucking half-breed ass out!"

Trying hard to breath Kagome said, "H-h-he isn't e-even he-here."

Adding a little more pressure on her neck, he bent down and whispered to her, "That's what you think."

Looking back up, Onigumo yelled, "Inuyasha come out or I'll kill your little girlfriend right now!" Adding more pressure.

Then out came from the tree came Inuyasha with an angered look on his face.

With a pleased look, Onigumo said, "Ah, so you ARE here hanyou."

"LET HER GO," yelled Inuyasha, while growling, and glaring at Onigumo.

"Tut, tut, tut. Temper. I guess you will face the consequence.," said Onigumo with an evil glint in his eyes.

He brought Kagome closer to him and said, "Inuyasha, how would you like your girlfriend when I mark her as mine?"

"You bastard! What have I don't to you," yelled Inuyasha who was fed up with random people hurting the people he loved when he didn't even know what he did to them.

And I thought you were only inept in strength. I guess your human blood contaminates you brains too.," said Onigumo while chuckling.

"I am Naraku. Did you REALLY believe I would let you go so easily? HAH, no. I have been planning this for sometime, and now it's time to kill you.," said Naraku. With a crazed look , he began to grow his (freaky) spider legs back.

Growling, Inuyasha began to grow impatient with having to face, yet again, Naraku.

Inuyasha was going to punch Naraku's gut, when Naraku used one of his legs and grabbed Inuyasha's waist and swung him round and round, until he let go and Inuyasha slammed into the tree VERY hard.

Then Naraku slammed Inuyasha onto the ground, picked him up and began punching him until Inuyasha became unconscious…or so he thought.

As Naraku walked back to Kagome, Inuyasha shakily, stood up. Then with all his strength, he struck Naraku on the back of the head, causing Naraku to fall on his face.

Recovering from the blow, Naraku wiped the blood from his head and said, "Why you foolish half-breed! Did you believe you could defeat The Great Naraku?"

He then used one of his spider legs to hit Inuyasha's knees, causing him to fall, but then he was flipped over, so he fell on his back. When Inuyasha was about to get back up, Naraku used one of his other spider legs to grab Inuyasha by the neck, causing him to choke.

Looking satisfied, Naraku said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Inuyasha this is end of you pitiful, half-breed, life. Do you have any last words before you join your mother and father? Oh, make it fast," adding more pressure, "I don't think you'll live for long."

Naraku was about to finish off Inuyasha when a pink blast came from Kagome.

"Why you fuckin bitch," said Naraku as he looked at his destroyed spider legs.

As Kagome faced Naraku with fire in her eyes, she blasted another one of her energy balls at Naraku's head, causing him to go unconscious.

Kagome was about to blast him again, when she heard Inuyasha calling her.

"K-k-kagome," said Inuyasha weakly.

Running to him, Kagome kneeled in front of him, holding his hand she said, "Inuyasha I'm here. Please, don't die on me."

"I-I'm s-so-sorry Kagome.," said Inuyasha as he began to grow paler.

"No Inuyasha. Please.," said Kagome, as she shook her head back and forth.

"L-l-live a happy l-life Kagome. F-find someone who will c-c-cherish you everyday, like y-you should b-be."

With his last breath, Inuyasha said, "I love you Kagome." Then his arms went limp.

Kagome was now shaking and sobbing, but she continued to shake Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! No, please Inuyasha. Come back! NOOOOOO," yelled Kagome as she broke down and began crying on his life less body, knowing that he could not come back.

**A/N:** I know this chappie was sad. Especially the ending. But as I said in the beginning. I promise you that this will NOT be the end of our loving couple so hang on w/ me. Now that I've said what I gotta say. REVIEW! More reviewsfaster up-date!

-inukawaii


	13. Restoration of Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Inuyasha and the gang but…I decide the fate of this story so :P. lol.

**Reviewers:**

**WitchyGirl99:** Yeah I know it's not REALLY update soon but…none the less I'm updating now. hahaha. Thanx 4 reviewin!

**Punk Rock Miko2: **I'm glad you enjoyed that chappie. When I wrote it I was hopping I'd get some sorta reaction like that. Hahaha. I'm glad you reviewed.

**A/N:** I wanna thanx all the reviewers I ever got. I'm happy that you guys took the time to tell me how you felt about the story and your advice. I'm really thanxful that u guys did that. Well this next two chapters r the last 4 Childhood Love, but it's not the last of stories I'll b writin. Now on w/ the story.

**Recap:**

"_K-k-kagome," said Inuyasha weakly._

_Running to him, Kagome kneeled in front of him, holding his hand she said, "Inuyasha _

_I'm here. Please, don't die on me."_

"_I-I'm s-so-sorry Kagome.," said Inuyasha as he began to grow paler._

"_No Inuyasha. Please.," said Kagome, as she shook her head back and forth._

"_L-l-live a happy l-life Kagome. F-find someone who will c-c-cherish you everyday, like _

_y-you should b-be."_

_With his last breath, Inuyasha said, "I love you Kagome." Then his arms went limp._

_Kagome was now shaking and sobbing, but she continued to shake Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha? Inuyasha! No, please Inuyasha. Come back! NOOOOOO," yelled Kagome as she broke down and began crying on his life less body, knowing that he could not come back._

**End Recap**

Kagome was still crying over Inuyasha's lifeless body when Naraku stirred. As he sat up he thought, 'How could that wench have THAT much energy! No matter, I killed that hanyou.'

Smirking, he stood up and walked towards Kagome. When he was right next to her, she still did not acknowledge his presence.

Then he said, "Isn't it sad when a loved one dies? But no matter, he was only a worthless, arrogant, idiotic, half-breed. The world is far better off with-"

Naraku did not finish his sentence because he saw Kagome finally lift her head up and looked at him with fire in her eyes. She stoop up and said in an angry tone," Never insult Inuyasha, EVER!" Then she glowed blue and Naraku began to walk backwards with a scarred look on his face.

"He is NOT worthless," she blasted him, "not arrogant," blasted him again, "not idiotic," continued to blast him again and again until he was six feet into the ground, "and most defiantly NOT a half-breed!" Then she blasted him again and he gave out a cry of pain.

Naraku was barely holding onto his life by a thread. He summoned enough strength to say weakly, "G-go on, ki-ki-kill me."

Looking at him gravely she said, "No. I will not be like you and kill for revenge. Plus, I don't think Inuyasha would have liked to see me become a murder."

She was walking away when she was stabbed in the back by Naraku.

"Silly girl, sh-should've ki-killed me when y-you c-c-could." Said Naraku with a smirk on his bruised face.

Then all of a sudden, a blinding light erupted from the ground and Naraku shrieked in pain as he was being swallowed up into the ground. Kagome squinted and saw a lady with a gold aura around her. As she stepped near Kagome she said, "Kagome, my name is Midioriko (sp?). I am here to grant you one wish."

As Kagome tried to get up, Midioriko gently pushed her back down and said, "Don't, you'll only injure yourself even more."

When Kagome laid back down, Midioriko said, "Kagome, you allowed Naraku to live although he killed the one you love. For that I give you one wish with no limitation."

Looking up with great hope in her eyes, Kagome said, "Really?"

When Midioriko confirmed it with a nod, Kagome said, "All I wish is for Inuyasha's life to be restored to him."

With a warm smile on her face, Midioriko said, "As you wish."

All of a sudden, a gold light surrounded Inuyasha's body. Then after a few seconds, the light began to dim.

When the light completely faded, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha in hope that he was alive.

Holding both sides of Inuyasha's face, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, can you hear me? Inuyasha?"

Slowly, Inuyasha began to regain conscience. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Kagome ready to cry. With concern he said, "K-kagome, why are y-you crying?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried into his chest.

With a confused look, Inuyasha said, "Uh…did I miss something?"

"Inuyasha you baka. You died, almost left me alone, and now your acting stupid!" said Kagome as she pounded her fists on his chest repeatedly.

With an amused look, Inuyasha said, "Hey, if I did "die" and I came back to life, some welcome back party you set up."

But Kagome did not find this funny at all. Instead her face turned red and she began to beat Inuyasha up saying, "Insensitive, Stupid, Moronic, boyfriend!"

"Ow, ey, Kagome, stop!" pleaded a black eyed Inuyasha who was trying to run away from his psychotic girlfriend.

With a crazed look, Kagome exclaimed, "Never!" and began chasing her boyfriend again.

**A/N: Hey every1! Well there's chapter 13. One more chappie and it's so long every1.:( but never fear, I'm alrdy working on another story, I jus gotta get it into da pc. So…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. AwWwWwW

**Disclaimer:** I sadly have to announce to every1 that I do not own Inuyasha and da gang. TT.

**Reviewers:**

**WitchyGirl99:** I'm so happy that u thought it was cute. Lol. Thanx again 4 reviewin!

**xd3m0nxchi1dx:** YAY a new reviewer! Lol. I'm glad u luved it. There isn't much 2 continue reading tho…I 'think' this will b da last chappie of dis story unless I'm requested 4 more. But…I'm happy u reviewed. TY!

**Punk Rock Miko2:** Hahaha. Yea I know I made Kagome seem lik a bit psycho in da previous chappie but she was jus so upset dat Inuyasha was jokin even tho she was upset dat she jus wanted 2 beat the crap outta him. Lol. But don't worri it won't happen again…4 now.

**A/N:** Thanx every1 4 reviewin. I believe dis will b da last chappie in Childhood Love. I really enjoyed writin dis story and reading ur guys reviews. Thanx 4 everythin!

**Recap:**

_Holding both sides of Inuyasha's face, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, can you hear me? Inuyasha?"_

_Slowly, Inuyasha began to regain conscience. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw _

_Kagome ready to cry. With concern he said, "K-kagome, why are y-you crying?"_

_Kagome didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried into his chest._

_With a confused look, Inuyasha said, "Uh…did I miss something?"_

"_Inuyasha you baka. You died, almost left me alone, and now your acting stupid!" said _

_Kagome as she pounded her fists on his chest repeatedly._

_With an amused look, Inuyasha said, "Hey, if I did "die" and I came back to life, some welcome back party you set up."_

_But Kagome did not find this funny at all. Instead her face turned red and she began to beat Inuyasha up saying, "Insensitive, Stupid, Moronic, boyfriend!"_

"_Ow, ey, Kagome, stop!" pleaded a black eyed Inuyasha who was trying to run away from his psychotic girlfriend._

_With a crazed look, Kagome exclaimed, "Never!" and began chasing her boyfriend again._

**End Recap**

**A Week Later**

"Can you believe that we'll be graduating in three days!" said Sango as she was walking towards her locker.

"Aw man." Said Miroku, with a sad look on his face as he followed Sango.

"Miroku, don't tell me you'll be missing this hell hole." Said Sango.

"No, it is that…I will miss groping all these fine asses. Yours especially Lady Sango." Said Miroku as he winked at her.

"Pervert!" exclaimed Sango with a blush on her face as she began to beat him up.

When Sango knocked Miroku to the ground, she "accidentially" straddled Miroku's waist and continued to beat him up while a crowd began to form around the two of them.

Just then, Kagome and Inuyasha came pushing through the crowd and saw Sango and her position over Miroku.

With a smirk on his lip, Inuyasha sad, "Oi Sango, if you wanted to do THAT with Miroku, you could have at LEAST done it some place in private."

Bringing Sango out of beating Miroku up, she said, "Huh!" Then she saw her position and quickly scrambled off of Miroku and said with a terrified look on her face, "Oh no no no! Me and him!" It's not what you think."

"Suuure Sango." said Kagome. She had on her face almost an identical smirk on her face as Inuyasha.

Gaping at her best friend, Sango said, "Kagome! You're suppose to be on MY side."

Grabbing Kagome's hand, Inuyasha said, "Well Sango, we'll be leaving so you can finish what you were doing with Miroku. Have fun." Then ran off with Kagome.

Realizing what he had just said, Sango stomped her foot and yelled, "Inuyasha, you come back here this instant! You ass! I'm not doing ANYTHING with this hentai. Do you hear me Inuyasha Takahashi! NOTHING!"

Breathing heavily, Sango looked at the crowd that had formed and were staring at her and said, "What you are you people looking at! Get you asses out of here!" Then the crowd scurried away. (Can you say P.M.S? lol. 1st Kagome now Sango? Lol. On w/ the story!)

After catching her breath, Sango looked over at Miroku and said, "This is all your fault." And then she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to wake up.

"Lady Sango, you do have such temper, but a great right hood. Our children-"

Before he could finish, Sango irritated yelled, "Shut up!" And punched him on the head and then walked away.

"Look at all those mousse running and running and-" BAM. Miroku went to unconsciousness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**W/ Inuyasha and Kagome**

Hand covering Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha lead Kagome down a flight of stairs.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" asked Kagome nervously.

"You'll see riiight…now." Said Inuyasha as he removed his hand.

As Kagome looked, her jaw dropped. Inuyasha had not only taked them to the place where they shared their first kiss, but he made the place VERY romantic.

He placed vanilla scented candles in a large heart shape, and in the center was a lovely basket.

Taking Kagome by the hand again, he told her to sit and gave her the basket and said, "Open it."

With a hopeful look, Kagome opened it, and her smile and hope in her eyes faltered. Inside was just two bowls of ramen.

"Ramen?" said Kagome with a disbelieving and questioning look.

"Yeah. Thought you'd be hungry so…eat up." Said Inuyasha. He then took the right bowl of ramen.

Sighing, Kagome took the left bowl and opened the lid. When she did she gasped. Inside did contain ramen but a diamond ring was floating inside of it as well. Kagome lifted her eyes away from the ring and looked at Inuyasha in shock and said, "I-inuyasha?"

Placing his bowl of ramen on the side, he went in front of Kagome, kneeled on one knee and grasped one of Kagome's hand and said, "Kagome, you've been the love of my life since I was fifteen. Althought I didn't know it then, I knew you were special. Gosh, there was so much I would like to say Kagome, but I'll go straight to the point. Kagome, will you marry me? Please?"

Sobbing in joy, Kagome said, "Yes Inuyasha! Yes a million times!"

Then Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and spun her round and round with a merry laugh erupting from both of them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Epilogue:**

**_After graduation, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get married AFTER college. _**

**_Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all attended Tokyo University and remained the best of friends. During college, Sango and Miroku became a couple._**

**_Not long after their college graduation, Miroku found the guts to propose to Sango, and Inuyasha and Kagome got married._**

**_Inuyasha became a successful business man, while Kagome became a veterinarian, and together they have three lovely children._**

_**As for Miroku and Sango they too got married but…let's just say that some habits are hard to stop. **_

_**But all of them lived a happy life, and in harmony (at least most of the time.)**_

**A/N:** TT that's the last chappie I think I'll b writin. sigh well as I said I enjoyed writin this story. But if you people want me to make this a bit longer, I'll just cut out the epilogue and continue on if that's what the "critic" wants. Lol. Well as I normally say, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

wuv,

inukawaii


End file.
